The Logical Choice
by Tarrant
Summary: SABER, Sam and Bailey go undercover.


The Logical Choice

By Tarrant

A/N SABER

As the team gathered around the table in the command center, Grace asked. "Where's John?"

"Called in" Bailey said walking down the steps and pulling out his chair. Sitting down he said. "Guess we work short today. Okay Georgie, what have you got for us."

"Well, looks like we have a killer preying on couples. Three this week so far. One shot to the chest for the man and then one more for the woman."

The team discussed the case for about another hour and finally it was decided that they needed a decoy couple.

"Sam and Bailey are the most logical choice." Grace piped up with.

Sam gave Grace a snide glare and Bailey shook his head.

"I don't think so Grace." Bailey said.

"Why not?"

"I don't think we need to subject Sam to that kind of danger for one and secondly, Jack doesn't need to get any ideas regarding Sam and me." Bailey stated flatly.

At the mention of Jack, Sam frowned and shifted in her chair a bit.

"Bailey" Sam said softly. "I don't see a lot of options here. We don't have another available female agent and John is out sick. As for the danger part, I think that is up to me to decide. I'm willing if it means that we catch him before he hurts someone else. And as far as Jack is concerned, well, I don't think he would buy into another scam as easily since the last caper. He knows better."

Grace and George did their best to hide the smiles on their faces. But Bailey was still shaking his head. "I don't like this idea Sam. I don't like having you in that position."

"You have a better idea, Malone?" Sam said a little irritated at him now.

Bailey sat quietly for a few minutes and then sighed heavily. "Okay, I suppose it has to be this way. But I want some precautions. Body armor and a locater. George, you will follow us in the van. Get some other agents too. I want this bastard caught as quickly as possible."

Later that evening, Sam and Bailey stood alone under a street light. "Which direction do you want to try first?" Bailey asked.

Sam stood and looked around a bit, frowning in concentration. "Left I think." She said.

Bailey placed his hand gently on the small of her back and guided her left. They had walked for a few minutes when Sam felt Bailey take her hand. She looked down at their hands for a moment and then smiled at him. He smiled back a little and then shrugged. "Just figured we should make it look good." He said almost apologetically.

Sam nodded a little. "Good idea."

After a bit Sam noticed Bailey was caressing her hand with his thumb. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder as they walked. For a minute Bailey tensed up and then she felt him relax again.

"You know, I really don't like the idea of tempting Jack, Sam. It frightens me."

"I know, you but you know, I think I am enjoying this. We haven't ever had the chance to show publicly how we feel. This really does feel nice. Even if it is under the guise of a stake out."

Bailey leaned his head against hers for a moment and then straightened back up. Something in the shadows had moved and caught his eye. "Sam, twelve o'clock!" Bailey said in a quiet but desperate whisper. Sam straightened up herself and looked into the shadow. Suddenly there was a man running toward them and a glint of something metal. Bailey pushed Sam to the side and tried to grab the gun just as it went off hitting him in the abdomen. Still struggling with the assailant Sam heard him yelling, "Go, now."

Sam reached into her purse and pulled her gun out. She took the safety off and pointed it at the assailants head. "Let him go!" She said through clenched teeth. "Now!" The man let go of Bailey and he fell to the ground holding his stomach. "Get on the ground." The man slowly knelt to the ground and then the van pulled up. Three agents jumped out and grabbed the suspect and cuffed him. Sam put her gun in her pocket and went to Bailey's side. "Bail?" She whispered to his ear.

"I'm okay Sam, just winded."

Gently she rolled him over and looked down at his shirt. No blood was showing. Slowly she opened the shirt and looked down at the vest that had saved his life. The bullet was flattened against it. She ran her hand over the material for a moment and then held out her hand to help him up.

Bailey stood a bit unsteadily for a moment and then walked slowly to the van. The ride back to the VCTF was a short one and very little was said. Bailey went to take a shower and change clothes immediately after getting in the door. Sam went to her office and sat on the sofa. The events of the evening running through her mind. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey!" Bailey said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Hi" Sam said and patted the sofa next to her. "Did you let Grace check you out?"

"Yep, I knew better than coming in here without clearance from the doctor first." He grinned.

"Smart man." Sam said.

"I'm okay, Sam. Just a little sore."

Sam frowned a little, almost pouting. "Does that mean you are out of action for a few days?"

Bailey's grin got bigger. "Nope, it means that I will need extra attention the next few days."

Sam smiled brightly and then said. "Well, then, I think maybe we need to get you home right away and get you to bed."

Bailey nodded and said. "I think that is best."

Sam stood up and offered her hand to pull him up. "Come on, you need some TLC and I know just the person to give it to you."

Bailey grinned and followed Sam out the door.


End file.
